


Throw Him in the River

by PusillanimousBitch1138



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, meet with master maillard, the blood price, the mine in cwenvar, the mine quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PusillanimousBitch1138/pseuds/PusillanimousBitch1138
Summary: Super short little ficlette following the quest "The Blood Price" (the one with the mine in cwenvar.) Kurt x Remi de Sardet but you kind of have to squint.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Kudos: 13





	Throw Him in the River

“Please tell your cousin that I’d be happy to send him…. The gift of his choice.” The way he purred the last five words told Kurt all he needed to know, and from the look on Remi’s face, she understood, too. “Now, Your Excellency, if you’ll allow me, I have to get back to my activities.”

Remi turned an incredulous, exasperated look towards Kurt and Vasco before she cleared her throat and stepped closer to the merchant. “I’m afraid you don’t understand, Master. It’s not a money problem. That mine is dangerous! And you endanger the Congregation and the island by behaving this way with the natives!”

Kurt nodded in support, arms folding across his chest. _That’s my girl._

The merchant, it seemed, was not only an oily bit of pond scum, but a complete imbecile at that. The tone he took with Remi set Kurt’s jaw clicking when he whined, “Come on, don’t be so serious, young woman.”

“Oh shit,” muttered Vasco. At the tensing of Remi’s shoulders, Kurt had to agree.

“I’m sure it’s nothing a small bonus can’t fix.” And then, dismissively, “Goodbye, Madame. Best wishes to your cousin.”

Kurt had to move quickly, because as soon as the idiot merchant had turned his back towards De Sardet, she took another step towards him, her fist outraised. Kurt stepped in fast, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her quickly into the shadows of the alley, Vasco doing a quick glance about to make sure nobody saw.

“Let me go, Kurt, I’m gonna throw that ass into the river—” Remi growled, squirming in Kurt’s arms.

He chuckled, setting her back down on the ground but keeping his arms around her. “And how would that look, Green Blood? The Legate of the Congregation throwing a gentleman into the river over an insult? We’ll get him, don’t worry.”

She looked back at him, over to the merchant, back at him, over to the merchant again, and let out a deep sigh. “Fine, fine.” Once he was sure she’d cooled off enough, he released her and placed a rare, soft kiss to her cheek, and she smiled. Straightening her coat, she cleared her throat and moved behind him to start climbing the fence. “I suppose we’d better get to Sir de Courcillon’s office before I lose my steam, then.”

Kurt and Vasco shared a look and both released a sigh of relief before following after her. By the time they’d landed on the other side of the wall, Remi was disappearing around the corner, and Kurt could only smile at her tenacity.


End file.
